


I don't really want to forget

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Edd Tollett, Edd Tollett is in love, Edd is so precious, Eddjon, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Edd Tollett, Gay Jon Snow, Gay Sex, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a sweet idiot, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Edd Tollett, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jon Snow, all the Night's Watchers are gay, first eddjon graphic smut uh?, here he isn't depressed, maybe just a little bit, maybe one day jon will learn something
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: "Promettiamoci che ciò che accadrà stanotte, verrà dimenticato domattina. Come se non fosse mai successo."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Edd Tollett
Kudos: 1





	I don't really want to forget

Tutto questo non aveva alcun significato particolare. Il giorno dopo, avrebbero semplicemente dimenticato, come se non fosse mai successo nulla tra di loro.  
O almeno, così sarebbe dovuta andare.  
I lacci della camicia di Edd venivano sciolti, l'indumento gettato sul pavimento della camera.   
Le mani di Jon scorrevano lungo il suo corpo, raggiungendo le brache, sfilandole, lanciandole via.  
Edd si sentiva improvvisamente accaldato, il che era un bene. Lo scopo iniziale che aveva portato lui e Jon a condividere un letto era quello di riscaldarsi a vicenda. Non aveva idea di come fossero riusciti ad arrivare a quel punto, con Jon sopra di lui mentre si spogliava a sua volta.  
Avevano deciso di dormire insieme, quella notte. La maggior parte dei loro confratelli lo facevano: era solamente un modo per tenersi al caldo l'un l'altro.  
Poi, ovviamente, c'era chi esagerava. Era risaputo che a molti dei Guardiani della Notte piacessero gli altri uomini, ed era qualcosa di vantaggioso dal loro punto di vista. Erano fortunati, almeno loro, ad avere qualcuno con cui soddisfare le proprie voglie senza dover sgattaiolare di nascosto in qualche bordello a Città della Talpa, con la costante paura di essere scoperti, considerati disertori e poi giustiziati.  
Ovviamente Edd non aveva mai fatto niente di tutto ciò. Neanche a lui piacevano le donne, ma non per questo gli piacevano gli uomini. La sua mente contorta lo portava ad eccitarsi solamente pensando o guardando Jon Snow.  
Jon era il suo migliore amico - anche se Edd non era certo di essere il suo, ma non era comunque un problema. Chiunque altro si sarebbe vergognato nell'ammettere a sé stesso di avere un'infatuazione nei confronti del proprio migliore amico, si sarebbe ritenuto semplicemente sbagliato. Edd lo aveva sempre fatto: si sentiva malato per amare Jon, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, non mentre le labbra di Jon baciavano il suo collo.  
La sua testa era confusa, riusciva a malapena a metabolizzare ciò che gli stava accadendo. Si trovava a un passo dal perdere la verginità con la persona che amava? Sul serio?  
Edd riusciva ancora a crederci a stento.   
Eppure Jon era reale. Era lì, a toccarlo, a baciarlo, a desiderarlo, e Dèi, quanto lo desiderava anche lui.  
Solo pochi minuti prima, Edd e Jon giacevano stretti per riscaldarsi. Ma poi Jon lo aveva baciato all'improvviso, senza alcun'apparente ragione. Edd non lo aveva lasciato scusarsi, ma ne aveva approfittato per baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora, come sempre aveva sognato.  
"Promettiamoci che ciò che accadrà stanotte, verrà dimenticato domattina. Come se non fosse mai successo" gli aveva sussurrato Jon.  
Edd aveva sentito un tono di lussuria nella voce di Jon che non credeva potesse appartenergli. Questo lo faceva impazzire.  
Aveva potuto solamente annuire; non riusciva più a parlare, la voce le era morta in gola. Poteva solo gemere al tocco di Jon, e continuava a farlo anche adesso.  
Gli occhi di Jon erano fissi sui suoi; dal suo sguardo, poteva quasi sembrare che Jon lo amasse. Edd non lo sapeva e, in quel momento, addirittura non gli importava. Era lui quello innamorato, e gli andava bene così.  
Edd era colmo di eccitazione. Non sapeva come, ma sentiva di aver bisogno di Jon dentro di lui. Però Jon esitava.  
«Forse prima dovrei...»  
«Non dovresti fare nulla. Prendimi e basta.»  
Non lo disse troppo duramente, ma Edd si maledisse nell'esatto istante in cui le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca comunque. Perché doveva sempre essere così...odioso?  
Perché non riusciva mai a dimostrare a Jon quanto ci tenesse davvero?  
Allungò la mano verso il viso di Jon e lo accarezzò.  
«Ti prego. Prendimi Jon, ti desidero davvero» gli sorrise, addolcendo il suo tono di voce.  
Jon sembrò colpito dalle sue parole tanto quanto il suo sorriso. Anche Edd si stupì di sé stesso, evidentemente l'amore gli faceva uno strano effetto.  
Jon si chinò per baciarlo nuovamente. Poco dopo, Edd fu suo.  
In un attimo fu certo che, nonostante ogni promessa, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella notte. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sensazione paradisiaca di appartenere al suo Jon. In quel momento, ogni cosa si era fermata. Tutto ciò che avrebbe mai potuto turbare l'animo infelice di Edd, non aveva più valore.  
Forse, in realtà, nulla aveva mai avuto davvero valore nella sua vita prima, a parte Jon stesso. Rifletté di questo, accarezzando i riccioli corvini di Jon durante la loro beatitudine post-orgasmo.   
«Sai, ti confesso che in realtà non vorrei davvero dimenticare ciò che è successo e far finta di niente. Non credo che riuscirò mai a farlo» mormorò Jon, sull'incavo della sua spalla.  
Edd sorrise. Intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Jon.  
«Tralasciando il fatto che sia stata una tua idea, perché dovremmo?»  
Jon lo guardò negli occhi «ero convinto che tu non provassi niente nei miei confronti. Il mio era solo un pretesto per poter passare almeno una notte con te. Non avrei mai immaginato di poterti piacere.»  
Edd roteò gli occhi, ma continuava a sorridere. Probabilmente non sarebbe più riuscito a smettere.   
«Certo che tu non sai proprio niente, Jon Snow.»


End file.
